


Almost There

by Youikina



Series: Saving Loki [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Tony Stark, bamf Jack Spicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youikina/pseuds/Youikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is worried about Jack. He would want some news, any news at all. In the latest video, some people showed up that know Jack. What secrets is Jack hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for making you all wait. I have been trying to add this part of the story in Feb. For some reason it, it wouldn't upload. It kept saying come back later. After a while, I gave up and then Life got in the way. I had forgotten this one was not uploaded. So I am sorry you all waited this long for this part.

He stared at the screen at the small bedroom that the most wanted man in the room is currently in. It has been a little over a month since his son kidnapped the trickster god. When the first post was posted online, he could hardly believe it was the same person.

The pale skin was dark blue. Bright blue eyes turned blood red. His son explained what happened to everyone over the internet. How the man was possessed and showed a bracelet around the man's wrist. He kept it mostly hidden from view, explaining that there were something carved into the gold that kept the possessor out of the body. It did not mean that the tie between the two were gone, though.

He started to list the injuries that the man held. The wounds and broken bones went back several centuries. It would be considered child abuse. Especially when Jack informed the world that by the laws of Asgard, Loki is still considered a minor.

The wonder people felt for Asgard was overcame with how dare they treat a child like that. Thor got shouted at so much when he went outside, he fled back into the tower. The god had never known what it was like to feel the fury of the press.

Video after videos came out. Then came the one where his son, his beloved son was thrown into the wall. His son just walked out of the wall, brushing the debris off him off. He went straight back to hold down the struggling god. He told the god that if he wanted to hurt him that he would have to try harder. That he was not as strong as him. Muttering about being thrown through a damn mountain.

Everyone in the world wanted to know who he is. Who is he? Who is the man who hurt his son so much? There is a search going out all over social media. No one had a clue. With each video, people began to hate Loki less.

Then another video came out. This one is different than any other. In this video his son is sitting next to the little frost giant. His son spoke about his past, even things he never told him. He spoke of the want, the need to have acceptance from his original family. He told his birth name to the world. He spoke of how he acted when he was younger and trying to be evil.

Evil! The thought never crossed his mind. His son admitted to trying to be evil but was unable to do so. He was not a fighter but a thinker. He spoke of the beating the so called good guys gave him. That the good guys seemed eviler than him sometimes. The he spoke about him.

The one man everyone in the world wants to know about. A man that captured his son's heart. He spoke how he heard of him in a history book first. That he thought the man was dead and gone. Then to find out that the man is immortal. He spoke of being rejected.

The world's heart went out to his son with those words. Then for the first time in a month and a half, blood red eyes opened to the world. Then his son spoke of the possession he went under, and how it was his biological father's fault. He received a puzzle box from his father to unleash a witch.

So that is the reason his son hated puzzle that wasn't on the computer. He knew there had to be a reason, he just didn't want to push it. His son gave the Jotun a book. The hurting man gently took the book from his son. He went to get lost in the book. His son smiled at the man, clearly knowing the feeling of getting lost in a good book.

A beeping went off, making both jump. His son looked at a watch.

"Stay here," his son said. His son stood and left the room. His son looked very powerful as he walked out to the hallway. The camera in the hallway watching him. He locked the door, then pulled something the door, making it go invisible. Is that like his cloaking tech? His son walked towards the door, placing his hand on the wall. A door appeared. He stepped through the door.

Another camera caught him stepping through the wall. It was like he came out of liquid metal. He tapped a panel on the door, before moving to the door. How many cameras does his son have? Then he was off camera for a while. It had to be a good three minutes. His son showed back up on camera.

He is in an old lab. Most of the room looked covered in a large amount of dust. There was a table that was uncovered. His son went to the table and sat on the chair in front of it. There is something that looks like it has been recently used. There is a robot head, with wires sticking out of it. His son sat down, and started to work on the metal head. He worked for ten minutes before he heard it.

"Still working on those silly things Jack," was heard in the camera. He could not see anything. Whoever is speaking is not on camera. It is a definitely a scratchy female voice. Those voices were always grating. His son did not tense up.

"Wuya, thought you would finally be ten feet under by now," his son, his tone cold. Clearly there was no good history between these two. His son kept working with his robot. Then a figure came into view, showing fiery red hair in a weird style. She wore a purple dress and wearing high heels. Her very presence screamed cockiness.

"Don't get cocky Jack. It doesn't suit a brat like you," the woman said, before giving a full view of her face to her camera. She clearly did not know a lot about technology it seemed.

"You humans spend so much on those stupid things. Worthless pieces of junk," she said in disgust with a wave of her hand. Jack just kept working, almost like he was ignoring her. She seemed put out, extremely annoyed.

"I heard you gained a Jotun pet," she said, before sitting on the bench he is working on. His son glared at her, making her smirk.

"Go bug someone else Wuya," his son said, using the tone he used when dealing with idiots. The shrews face screwed in anger. She looked ready to grab him. Another voice cut through the room. This one had a southern accent.

"Do not forget what we have come for Wuya," said the voice. A blob came into view. What in the hell is that? A mutant? His son tensed up a lot. Clearly this figure scared him. Is this one of the people that have harmed his son?

"Hannibal Roy Bean, to what can I do to get the two of the most powerful H...warriors out of my lab," Jack said, his voice cool. His son has learned to keep his cool in danger. What was that his son almost said? There must be a definition for these so called warriors. The voice gave a mighty laugh.

"Don't play coy, Jack. We just want to know where you are keeping the Jotun," asked Wuya, leaning towards his son. His son stood, glaring at both of them.

"Pray tell, why on earth would I tell you where I am keeping him? You two are not welcome here. Leave," his son demanded. The shrew jumped at his son, his dodged. As the witch was right over him, Jack kicked her in the side. She ended up getting thrown into the monster. Jack bolted from the room. When did his son get so fast? Or strong? The two pulled themselves out of the rubble of the wall.

"Jackbots, self-destruct," his son shouted. You couldn't see him as he fled the room. Smoke filled the room. Flashing red lights were the only lights seen before the camera went out. That was the last video that was posted this morning. He has been waiting for news on his sons well being. There is no news.

He would give anything for some news.

00000

Jack panted as he walked through the maze of one of his many labs. He did not think that would work. It is a good thing he planned so many things in advance. Looking down to his hands, he smirked as he moved the limb in front of his face. He was so glad he borrowed this from the monks.

The feeling of the Wu brought many feeling he missed. It felt almost like coming home. The magic of the Wu was not something easily forgotten. He set it up perfectly. Through the latest video, he is seen going through his base. Well not quite. He is actually walking through many of his bases, and he put the video together himself.

He knew someone broke in but not who. He didn't expect that those two would be after his wounded patient. They could want anything or everything. There was one thing that stood out to him. Hannibal felt like the one possessing Loki. Not completely, but enough that he knew they spoke magically within the last few days. He is so glad that the one lab Loki is in has several layers of protections against searching magic.

That must be the reason why they went after him in his most used lab. How stupid are those two? He would never take Loki to a lab that he had shown Wuya. He is too smart for that. Plus he figured that people from his past might make an entry after he became globally wanted.

"Are you okay," he heard behind him.

Turning around, he saw a certain older man standing behind. He knows that this man has never judged him too hard for his past crimes. This man is the one who broke his possession last time. His posture is tall, even for his age. He looks down with a small smile like he is proud of him. It makes him feel good.

"I am fine. It is a pleasure to see you again. How are your students," he asked. Even though they caused most of the damage to him, he did see them as his friends. It shouldn't be like this. He should hate them, but he couldn't. Without that last beating, he would not have met his father. So if anything he is thankful.

"They have grown well, but are still in the need of teaching," said the old man, shaking his head. They have grown in power, but still need to mature. That sounds like them. He stood straight. It might take several more years for them to even start to mellow out.

"Master Fung, welcome to my lab," He said, giving a slight bow.

The white and blue robes a man bowed back. "It is a pleasure to be welcome to your lab," Fung said. They both stood before he mentioned for the man to follow him. He went to the side and tapped the wall. The wall opened to show another hallway. He walked down, with Fung right behind him.

"Is everything ready," Jack asked.

A sigh escaped the older man.

"Almost. We are missing one crucial element. Unlike you, Loki is a being of a land of Water and Wind. We need something that has the power of that realm to break the possession. The only thing that we have that could work is the Orb of Tornami. Currently, it has been in Chase Young's care," said Fung.

In Chase's care. Damn! The Monks have been forbidden from breaking into anyone's houses after Fung found out how many times they destroyed his labs. It would be to him to get that Wu from the Immortal.

They got in front of a plain black door. Jack held his hand over the scanner. It might seem like a simple hand-scanner, but it is not. It is a blood tester. If he doesn't put his hand in just the right way, it won't take his blood. It will put the place in lock down.

He didn't even flinch when the damn thing took his blood. The door opened to show Loki sitting on the bed. Blood red eyes stared at him, then at Fung with worry. Jack moved and sat on the bed. Loki moved slightly closer to Jack, keeping his eyes on Fung.

"Loki, this is the man who did my exorcism. He is a Xiaolin Monk. His name is Fung," said Jack, stepping into the room. Fung stepped in and bowed to Loki.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Loki," Fung said. Loki nodded, still unsure of Fung. It sure didn't help that Jack looked like he went through the grinder.

"Why are you hurt," Loki asked soft, his hand almost touching the bruise on his side. He knew not to actually touch Jack. He is still in his Jotun form. Frostbite would spread immediately with skin on skin contact.

"Wuya got me with a good kick. It wasn't on the camera, but it was the pretty intense fight. I got banged up, but I will be fine. Loki, do you trust me," Jack said looking into eyes the exact color as his. He used to hate his eyes. Loki reminded him that the eyes were as much a part of him as everything else about him.

Loki nodded slowly, his eyes slowly leaving Fung to look into his blood colored eyes. He could see the trust in them.

"We need only one more thing for the process, but Jack is going to have to be the one to get it," Said Fung, making look at him. Those eyes that have seen so much pain were full of worry. Those eyes looked back at Jack, wanting to ask a question.

" I'll be alright. He has never really tried to kill me. He might beat the shit out of me, but I will survive. Do not worry," Jack said with a small smile on his face. Loki was an adult most of the time, but sometimes he reminded him of a child. He is surprised any good in Loki hasn't been burned out yet. They are so similar, it kinda scary.

Loki nodded slowly. He knew that he just made the man even worry more. Jack stood up from the bed.

"We are on a time limit. My robots will take care of you until I return," Jack said. He needed to do this. Fung stepped out of the door first. He followed. The door closed behind him. He hated to have Loki locked up, but it was needed. Tony used to do it too him when he wanted to leave but was too wounded to move.

Loki would hate him for it now, but would never thank him for it later. He never thanked Tony and he never would.

"We should go to the temple first," Master Fung said. Jack nodded. He pulled the claws out of his pocket, before slashing through the wall. He looked at Fung, and the man nodded his head. The old man jumped in first before he followed. He was not leaving first.

Loki is his to protect right now.


End file.
